pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Journey In Sinnoh ( T.V. Series)
As a 10 year old girl named Madison Miller of Alamos Town starts her journey with a Piplup she named Patricia, she starts her Pokémon journey through Sinnoh to catch Pokémon and journey to other regions to become a Pokémon Master. (P.S. This is related to me if I could become a Pokémon Trainer, the friend's names are my friends names and any Pokémon name is related to anyone living or dead is by accident and I really apologize.) First Episode It was a calm morning in Alamos Town, but, one girl is excited because she can finally start her Pokémon journey. Her mother told her to be safe on her Pokémon journey. As she walks to the lab she looks at the space and time towers and remembers the day that she first saw Palkia, Dialga, and Darkrai.(Flashback)As Maddie (Or Maddy) Looks out the window she sees something that amazed her, Palkia, The ruler of space, had appeared outside and was fighting Dialga, The ruler of time, as she looks in amazement something pitch black crashed by her house. She then opens the door and sees that Darkrai had crashed nearby. She ran and hid by a tree to try and see Darkrai up close, but when she turned to see it she notice that it was gone. As she sadly stands up to walk home, one of Dialga's attacks was about to hit her, she screams in fear, but before it could, Darkrai stopped the attack from hitting her. She then ran into town to see the battle closer.(End of flashback) As her flashback finishes, she arrives at the lab to see 4 other kids picking their starter Pokémon too. She starts and picks a Piplup, she names it Patricia. Next, a boy with blue eyes and short black hair wearing a shirt with Rayquaza on it and wearing black shorts and black shoes (A.K.A. Tyler) chooses Chimchar. Then, a girl with long blonde hair and a orange shirt with Raiku on it and orange shorts and blue shoes with green eyes (A.K.A. Katrina) picked Turtwig. 3 more Sinnoh starters are setup for the last 2 to pick from. A girl with curled blonde hair, a shirt with a Ponita (The real one of this character loves horses), a blue skirt, Magenta shoes, and Blue eyes (A.K.A. Leia) Picks a Turtwig. Lastly, a girl with naturally curly brown hair, Brown eyes, pink shoes, a green shirt, and an yellow shirt chooses a Piplup. The Chimchar was given to an annoying kid with spiked blonde hair, a red shirt with green sleeves, brown pants, brown eyes, and gray shoes (A.K.A. Brad, the most annoying boy in my school). As the annoying boy runs out with his Pokédex and Pokéballs, they introduced themselves. The boy in the Rayquaza shirt was Tyler Ekirt, The girl wearing the Ponita shirt was Leia Streakinger, a girl who just loves horse like Pokémon. The girl wearing the Raiku shirt was Katrina Miller (We are not related, isn't it shocking?) . And Lastly, the girl wearing the plain green shirt was Mackenzie Rerig. Mackenzie told me that the boy that ran off was Brad Conrad, the most annoying boy in Alamos town. They asked if we all wanted to have our Pokémon Journey together, and they all agreed. Then they left to start their Pokémon Journey. The Pokémon Trainers Dreams Tyler Ekirt: " My dream is to catch Rayquaza, best dream ever isn't it?" He'll say that with his arms crossed and a cool look when you ask him what his dream is. Mackenzie Rerig: " I just want to become a Pokémon Master, it's every trainer's dream." She'll say it casually if you ask what her dream is. Leia Streakinger: " I want to catch all horse like Pokémon, it's a horse like Pokémon lover's dream" She'll say it happily if you ask what is her dream. Katrina Miller: " I want to see Raiku, that's my dream." She'll say with a smile if you ask what's her dream. Brad Conrad: " I want to join Team Rocket and steal other people's Pokémon. (Evil Laugh)" He'll say that evily if you ask what's his dream Madison Miller: " All I want is to meet Darkrai and become it's friend, I mean, it did save my town." She'll say awesomely for the first 11 words, and then for the last words she talks normaly if you ask what is her dream. Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Pokémon Journeys